


EXcursiOn

by Seraphof5tar



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Friendship, OT9 (EXO), One Shot, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphof5tar/pseuds/Seraphof5tar
Summary: It wasn't planned, nor was it fun, but at the end of the day, EXO was together.  And when they were together, they could deal with anything.  Even a less-than-enjoyable (read: terrible and painful) trip back to the scientists' lab.





	EXcursiOn

Running his hand through his hair, Baekhyun waited impatiently for Suho to pick up the phone.

“Hyung, they’ve got Lay and Sehun.” Baekhyun stepped on the gas, fear and anger coursing through his veins, “Chanyeol just called. He’s seconds away from being taken as well. Do you know where the others are?”

“They’re with me in the dorm since we just came back from lunch. Is everyone else okay? Xiumin, Kris, Luhan, Tao?” Baekhyun let out a long sigh, fingers drumming against his steering wheel.

“Xiumin should be safe in the military. It’s hard to sneak someone out of there. The other three should be safe in China. The spell Kris originally made was reinforced by the others when they left to join him.” Baekhyun heard Suho whisper, “Let’s hope,” before calling for the others.

“Guys?” Suho asked when no one came. Walking towards the living room, he could see that they were all present.

“Hyung, is something wrong?” Baekhyun asked, a sinking feeling settling in his gut.

“No, they’re all here. Just sleeping, like they sometimes do after a good meal.” Suho shook D.O’s shoulder lightly, waiting a few seconds before shaking him again. “Hello? Guys? Wake up!” Suho shook all of them slightly, but all of them were still asleep, not even twitching in response. As he tried pinching Chen’s cheek to get a response, a sudden drowsy feeling started to overwhelm him. “Baekhyun, don’t let them catch you. And don’t come for us. It’s too dangerous.”

“HYUNG!” Baekhyun was met with silence. Hanging up, Baekhyun glanced quickly at his side mirrors and was grateful that he was on the road; otherwise he was sure he’d be taken away immediately. Anxiously making sure no one else was in the car with him, Baekhyun drove towards the busiest part of Seoul. The more people who saw him, the less likely he’d be snatched up in broad daylight.

The whole reason EXO had become idols was so that they couldn’t be secretly taken. They had only been experimented on for one year, but in that time they had developed monstrous powers. Powers not meant for this world. Powers no other experiments had or ever could have. Which meant that those scientists would stop at nothing to get them back, unless it meant getting exposed. Being famous meant that there would be millions of people watching them. Millions of people caring for their whereabouts, making disappearing impossible.

Becoming famous for safety was the reason they had become EXO. It helped that it was already most of their dreams even before being experiments to be singers and dancers. Fate helped too, letting them all debut together. But their fans, their love for music, and the thrill of performing convinced them to stay and enjoy the spotlight.

Separating was unexpected and painful, but the remaining members of EXO understood the other three’s reasons for leaving. After being mistreated for so long, to willingly endure more was asking too much. All the members had at one point wanted to leave. They had only stayed because they had hope and love for their fans and for each other.

Finally, things got better. Sure, more complications happened, but they were happy. Safe. Things were slow, for sure, which probably should have hinted to them that room for danger was growing, but they had grown comfortable, the possibilities of being taken back far from their minds. And now, they were paying for it.

Baekhyun hit the steering wheel of his car hard, fighting back tears. The rest of EXO had been kidnapped, and he wasn’t going to risk the chance of losing the other four. He couldn’t even be sure that they were safe. And if he stayed in his car for a little longer, he wouldn’t be safe either.

Walking towards the closest busking street, Baekhyun searched for a group to join. Finding a group dancing to ‘Monster,’ Baekhyun joined in, grinning as the screams got louder. Here, at least for a little while, he could think in safety.

It was a little scary how easy it was for him to look completely at ease on the outside, dancing effortlessly to the next EXO cover, while on the inside he was frantically trying to come up with a plan. And the plan he finally managed to come up with was one he didn’t feel too good about. Baekhyun knew that to make sure his family would be safe would mean that he’d have to let out a side of him people rarely saw. As much as he hated the idea, it was the only option he had left.

They had tried running. It ended with them being caught and having their powers stripped and controlled. It was pure desperation and sheer willpower that allowed Baekhyun to trigger the solar eclipse that got their powers back full force, a level of energy the scientists had never even thought possible. Breaking out had been due to luck, their captors too unprepared for the rest of EXO’s wrath.

They had tried hiding, going back into normal life before trying one of the oldest tricks in the book: hiding in plain sight. All of them entered SM, formed EXO, debuted, succeeded, separated, recovered, all the while staying in full view of the public. But hiding, too, had failed.

The only thing they hadn’t tried was fighting. Surrender was out of the question. Baekhyun smiled and waved at the crowd before slipping away, an act done too easily for a world-famous star. Except, no other global idol could manipulate light and appear like a shadow in a crowd. Straightening his back after slipping into an empty alleyway, Baekhyun tucked away every trace of the crazy puppy personality his Eris knew him for. If he was going to fight, the Baekhyun “Monster” and “Lotto” had just barely hinted at had to come out. This Baekhyun was the one who knew how to use his power completely, and he would use it brutally if need be. They would all have to be ruthless if they wanted to win.

Purposely weaving through abandoned alleyways, Baekhyun put his earbuds in as if he was completely unaware of the danger chasing him. Lights flickered ominously around him, reacting towards the pull of his energy. By the shadows on the wall, only two were after him. Perfect.

Cornering himself, Baekhyun waited for the two to close in, a pretense of fear showing on his face. As the two approached, Baekhyun cast a quick glance around before opening his hand, absorbing all surrounding light and plunging the alley in darkness. Two minutes later the light flooded back and he was nowhere to be seen.

“What the?” one of the guards exclaimed, looking wildly left and right. His temple ached from where he assumed Baekhyun had hit, but other than that it was like Baekhyun had vanished. “He’s not the one who can teleport, right?” His partner just shrugged, rubbing the side of his helmet as if he could rub away the pain through it. “Whatever. Let’s just get back to headquarters. Another team will pick him up. We have the others anyway.” Together they got in the car and left, hoping that they wouldn’t get in too much trouble with their bosses.

* * *

In the meantime, EXO’s captors hadn’t wasted anytime in resuming their experiments, not even bothering to wait for Baekhyun to start testing. After checking vitals and making sure to put ankle trackers with tranquilizers loaded in, they threw EXO into a massive arena, vicious smiles on their faces.

“Hello again, EXO. It’s been a while since the last time we got together. Don’t worry, we’ve been spending all that time thinking of the perfect way to welcome you back. And what better way, than this?” The broadcast cut off so EXO could focus on the gas cloud seeping into the arena. An eerie green light shone from various directions and a high pitched noise reverberated through the arena, the combination of the two bringing EXO to their knees. The members could feel themselves losing control over their bodies, a green haze clouding their minds until only one thought remained: kill on sight. Everything but each other.

Gates into the arena rose and hundreds of cyborgs flooded in. If this experiment went well, they would sell EXO to the highest bidder tomorrow. If this worked, EXO would be the most dangerous weapons on Earth. Even if Baekhyun was missing, he’d soon be joining his brothers. He couldn’t run forever, and besides, it was more likely that he’d come right to them.

“The gas heightens your strength and your reflexes. The light controls you to only obey three noises. The one you’re hearing is the all-kill command. Not that you understand or care for what I’m saying. All you understand now is how to kill. So what are you waiting for?”

Chaos exploded. As the army of robots clashed with EXO, each member tapped into their powers, drawing from the sources the scientists had built into the arena. Chanyeol let out waves of fire, melting robots to the ground. When they closed in and forced him into hand to hand combat, he let the fire burn right under his hands so that every hit he dealt burned through his opponent’s guard. Kai teleported left and right, dodging every blow and delivering crushing ones in return. Catching Lay’s eye, Kai teleported to him before teleporting the two of them behind the robots. Lay’s power of healing applied to growing plants as well, and soon huge vines surrounded the robot army, picking them off from behind. Noticing injuries on Kai, Lay split his power to focus on healing Kai while keeping the cyborgs at bay.

“Kai, Lay, return to us. Sehun, gather the robots,” Suho ordered. Sehun created a tornado, blowing the robots into one space. D.O shifted the earth, keeping EXO high on a plateau while Suho flooded the arena. Chen struck the water with lightning, effectively frying all the cyborgs. Xiumin finished the job, turning the water into an icy grave.

“Perfect,” the scientists said among themselves. Activating the tranquilizers, they transported EXO out of the arena into a green lit room. With the mind control, they didn’t have to bother with cuffs and tight security.

* * *

As EXO stood blankly staring into space, inside they were all screaming, fighting in vain for control over themselves. The steady piercing noise pulsing through the room kept then in agonizing pain. The green light created a heavy fog over their consciousness’, making it impossible for them to think about anything else except for the command to stay still. A scientist slid open the door to remove the ankle trackers, their purpose useless now that the mind control was proven to work. For a moment he saw life flare in EXO’s eyes, only to be quickly replaced by dead stares.

“Keep fighting. But you will break, sooner or later,” he said with a smirk. Soon, they wouldn’t even need the mind control. EXO would be so mentally broken they’d be putty in their hands. “Now, if only Baekhyun would show himself. Seeing you like this will make him do something drastic. A shame he’ll get caught the second he steps foot in here.” Exiting the room, the scientist nodded to the two guards at the door before walking to the control room, where four others stood. Dropping off the ankle tracers, he and the other scientists left for dinner, satisfied with their success. Kidnapping the members had been hard, especially with Xiumin being protected by the military and all, but they had done it. Pictures had been sent to Baekhyun, so it was only a matter of time before he came. Seven years of waiting, planning, and perfecting was finally going to pay off.

Meanwhile, Baekhyun stood silently by the control room, having watched everything unfold from the safety of his guard outfit. Horror had washed over him at how the other members were controlled, but he hadn’t moved an inch. He couldn’t reveal himself. Not yet. Baekhyun had seen how the light and noise were controlled from the main control room. The light didn’t concern him in the slightest. It was the noise he had to cut out. Without the light EXO might not be able to be controlled, but the pain from the noise was crippling. He had seen his members fall to their knees because of it. He himself had struggled to keep standing while the door was open, and he had been all the way down the hall.

Baekhyun hid his hand behind his back and twisted his wrist, causing all light to disappear in front of the security cameras. Four swift kicks later he was inside the control room, searching for the button that controlled the noise. Taking out his baton, Baekhyun smashed it through before running out of the room, gathering all the light around him in order to plunge the building in darkness. Reaching EXO’s door, Baekhyun took out the guards before leaping out of the way, narrowly dodging the door that D.O had sent flying. The fire Chanyeol had created to help EXO see was now useless thanks to Baekhyun so he put it out, shaking out his legs that had gone numb from the pain.

“So, what’s the plan?” Chanyeol asked. He could already hear their enemies trying to make their way to the control room.

“Destroy all data and equipment,” Chen replied, hands crackling with invisible lightning.

“And teaching those monsters a lesson,” Xiumin added, a chill settling in around them. Though none of EXO could see each other, the same grim look washed over all their faces.

“We have to put them out of commission for good. But no killing,” Suho stated, squaring his shoulders as shouts came closer.

“Sehun, you know the gas that flooded the arena? It enhances our strength. Go to the arena gates with Kai. I’ll press the button that releases the gas. You flood it through this building. Suho, Xiumin, set up ice walls to protect us. D.O, set up barriers as well,” Baekhyun ordered before letting light slowly enter their space. Adjusting quickly they all set off to their tasks, the other three waiting patiently by the unconscious guards.

Baekhyun slammed the button before adjusting the speed of release to the max. Sehun gathered all the gas and funneled it through the gates before sending it out of the arena. Suho, Xiumin, and D.O had left space between their barriers and the ceiling so the gas could reach the rest of the building. Regrouping, Suho quickly organized EXO into two groups.

“Chen, Kai, Xiumin, and D.O, you’re in charge of destroying the data frame and any paper documents. Chanyeol, Lay, Baekhyun, Sehun, and I will destroy equipment and chemicals and stuff. Fight hard against guards and scientists, but don’t kill them. We meet up when our tasks are done. If one team finishes first, go to help the other. EXO, fighting!” Baekhyun released his hold over the light and all of EXO readied themselves as the walls they created began to shatter. It was time to end this. They wanted war machines? Well now they were gonna get them.

* * *

Chen sprinted to the main control room and sent a wave of electricity through it, frying all the machines. But the control room only shut down the arena and some of the robots. Kai took a hold of his team before teleporting them to the basement just as guards closed in from both sides of the room. He hoped that like the movies, all the mainframes and documents would be in the basement. Instead, what appeared to be a factory assembly shop greeted them.

“D.O, help me blockade the doors,” Xiumin asked, sealing the metal with a layer of ice before letting D.O shift the machinery against the entrances. Putting another layer of ice over the metal, the four went around the room looking for secret doors.

“Please be like the movies. Please be like the movies. Yes!” Kai exclaimed as the wall in front of him slid open to reveal rows and rows of files. Xiumin popped his head over Kai’s shoulder before walking through the room, drawing from the water vapor in the air to freeze over everything. D.O entered next and simple tore out a chunk of the floor before sending it flying through the room, the iced over papers and shelves shattering into tiny pieces. Meanwhile, Chen focused on where the electricity was coming from, his hands splayed against the metal.

“Kai, teleport us three floors down.” Nodding, Kai grabbed all of their hands and in the next second they were in a giant data frame room.

“Crap,” D.O breathed out as the four took in the amount of guards in the room and the scientists backing up the system. “We got a lot of work to do.”

* * *

Five or so stories up, the other members of EXO were racing up the stairs. Their game plan: destroy everything top to bottom. Somehow, no guards came across their path in the stairway, and the top floor was emptier than they thought. Chanyeol and Suho took action right away, melting and short-circuiting machinery, while Lay and Sehun took care of any chemicals. Lay’s healing powers enabled him to neutralize chemicals and after Sehun gathered all of them to a single spot, Lay worked his magic. Baekhyun kept the other guards at bay, turning light into lasers and firing at hands and legs.

“This floor is clear! Next!” Lay shouted, leading the others down a flight of stairs. More guards and scientists gathered on this one, but with concentrated effort Sehun was able to blow them into one room before holding the door shut. Baekhyun plunged the room into darkness, causing confusion while the other three proceeded to go through the other rooms, combining their powers to neutralize more chemicals. Quickly moving to the next level, the five came to a dead stop, looking at the mass of guards that blocked their path. Besides them, it seemed this floor was one gigantic room, similar to the arena but barren save for the few button pads around the room.

“This is going to be fun,” Chanyeol said with a smirk, his hands already aflame.

“I don’t think this is what fun means, hyung,” Sehun remarked, though the grin on his face showed that he agreed. The others just chuckled lightly to themselves before readying themselves as well, a cold, determined look settling in their eyes. It was going to be one hell of a fight.

* * *

Back downstairs, the other four members were doing a great job messing up their opponents. The four of them targeted the scientists first, hoping to stop the scientists from escaping with the backed up documents. Kai teleported rapidly around the basement, locating the various flash drives and laptops before being beaten back by guards, Punching a guard on his left, Kai twisted to avoid an incoming hit and used the guard’s momentum to his advantage, launching the guard into the scientists. Knocking another guard away, Kai stomped on the closest laptop before grabbing the flash drives and tossing them in the air.

“Xiumin!” Xiumin decked a guard before looking up as the flash drives sailed over his head. Reaching out a hand he froze them over, causing them to drop into D.O’s ready hands. D.O simply clenched his hands and crushed the flash drives before letting the pieces fall to the floor. Narrowly avoiding a baton, he roundhouse-kicked the guard’s arm before delivering a sharp uppercut. Turning around he braced for a punch that never came.

“Thanks,” he said as Xiumin appeared from behind the guard’s frozen body. Xiumin grinned in response before throwing himself back into the fight, distracting the guards from focusing on Chen. With most of the guards off his back, Chen focused his power on the array of mainframes around him. Lightning blew several holes in the one on his left while it completely fried the system on his right. He sliced apart the two in front, causing chunks of the mainframe to land pointedly on the other laptops. 

The whole building shook as everything powered off, half of the guards falling to the ground as a result of losing connection to the control system. Upstairs, the defense systems that had been activated abruptly cut off. Sehun and Suho stopped the hurricane they had created to protect themselves, and as the last of the wind died down the five launched themselves at the guards, eager to be on the offensive. Lay was a flurry of punches and kicks, healing his own injuries without letting up his attack. To the enemy, he was terrifying: Lay had simply smiled after being bashed in the head and then knocked the guard out, blood still drying on his face. To his right, Sehun was blowing out people’s eardrums, clapping his hands over their ears before blowing them away with a flick of his wrist.

“Suho, duck!” Sehun called out before jumping over Suho, clashing with the guard behind him. Using the wall as leverage Sehun pushed off and kicked down a row of guards. Suho nodded his thanks before delivering a sharp right hook, sending a guard flying into another group of guards. Collecting the water from off the ground, Suho swept his left arm and knocked over tens of guards. Suho met them as they struggled to their feet, swiftly knocking them back to the ground. Chanyeol, at the same time, was setting people on fire, causing a healthy dose of mental distress before putting out the flames. Melting batons left and right, Chanyeol stopped channeling fire and settled for simply using his fists, knocking guards out left and right. Easily blocking a kick aimed at his head, Chanyeol smiled cheekily before punching, sending the guard backwards into a wall. He turned to find more guards to fight but stopped, the area around him clear of standing people.

“He’s scary,” Sehun commented, throwing an arm around Chanyeol’s shoulder.

“A true hapkido master,” Lay added, coming to stand by them, his hand already reaching out to heal the cut on Sehun’s face. Hearing a grunt, they turned to see Suho dragging the scientists he had caught.

“Should we join him?” Suho asked, walking over to stand by Lay, wiping off the blood from Lay’s forehead.

“Nah. I think he’s got it under control,” Chanyeol replied, crossing his arms as he and the others watched Baekhyun from a distance.

Baekhyun took down the guards with ease, aiming directly at pressure points to knock them out faster. Landing a spinning kick, the guard in front of him crumpled to the ground. Baekhyun continued with his momentum and swept the feet out from two guards behind him, moving so fast that he landed another two hits while they were still falling. With only three guards left standing Baekhyun quickly knocked them all out before stalking towards the scientists Suho had gathered.

Kai and the other three teleported to the other members and watched silently as Baekhyun roughly took hold of a scientist’s face. They all recognized him: he was the one who had spoken in the arena and in the room with them.

“You will never ruin someone’s life again, because I’m going to ruin yours first.” He brought his hand close to the scientist’s eyes, creating a bright orb of light so suddenly the scientist didn’t have a chance to close his eyes. Ignoring the short scream of pain he closed his hand over the scientist’s eyes before releasing his hold. Looking the other scientists in the eyes, Baekhyun slowly straightened before firing off small light beams, wounding the scientists in various places.

“Baekhyun-ah, it’s okay. We’re safe now,” Chen said softly, covering Baekhyun’s hand with his own. Lay took hold of his other hand, using his power to calm Baekhyun down.

“Let’s get out of here,” Baekhyun said to the others, letting out a heavy sigh. Gathering all of their hands together, Kai teleported them all back safely home.

“It’s over,” Xiumin stated, still in disbelief that they were finally, truly safe.

“It’s weird. We barely thought of them and then they take us back out of nowhere, and just as quickly we’re back. We didn’t just all hallucinate together, did we? I was asleep when I got kidnapped,” D.O said, plopping down on the couch. Lay poked the cut on D.O’s cheek hard before healing it. “Nope. Not a dream.”

Sehun sank to the ground, the adrenaline finally leaving his body.

“I was so scared,” he whispered while looking at his hands. “Scared about what was happening to us. Scared about what we could become.” The rest of EXO looked softly at their maknae before gathering around him, all of them making sure that they could, at the very least, physically comfort him.

“We all were. But we didn’t give in to fear. We didn’t run. And now, we have nothing to be afraid of anymore,” Suho said, resting his head on Sehun’s shoulder. 

“And no matter what, we always have each other,” Kai added, a smile on his face as he looked at the others. Tomorrow, they’d separate again, but only temporarily. For now, though, EXO just relaxed in each others’ arms, at peace in each others’ presence.

“We are one, EXO,” Suho whispered, causing the rest of EXO to giggle before repeating their leader’s words.

“We are one, EXO!”


End file.
